Season 4 filming locations
This article lists all the real-life shooting locations for the fourth season of 24. It was filmed entirely in the Los Angeles and surrounding areas. For the other seasons, see Filming locations on 24. 7:00am-8:00am Santa Clarita train The train that gets bombed was a passenger train on the Fillmore & Western trainline, on the tracks just east of the Fish Hatchery Road crossing. :Google Maps link Sherek on the phone When Tomas Sherek speaks to Navi Araz on the phone, he is walking outside the entrance of Union Station, at 800 North Alameda Street in Downtown LA. :Google Maps link Andrew Paige's workplace Andrew Paige's place of work was filmed at 1275 East Sixth Street in Downtown Los Angeles. :Google Maps link Heller's hotel The hotel that Jack, Audrey and Heller stay at is the Warner Center Marriott hotel in Woodland Hills. :Google Maps link Landstrass Cleaners Maurice Landstrass's cleaning company was filmed at Sooz & Son Cleaners located at 21314 Ventura Boulevard in Woodland Hills. :Google Maps link 8:00am-9:00am Omar's compound The exteriors of where the Hellers were held captive were filmed at the Barlow-Saxton bunkers at Fort MacArthur in San Pedro, Los Angeles. The van drives in off Barlow-Saxton road, and Behrooz also parks on the same road when he hands over the briefcase. :Google Maps link Union Station The scenes at the station were filmed at the real Union Station at 800 North Alameda Street in Downtown Los Angeles. :Google Maps link 9:00am-10:00am Freeway We see Kalil Hasan driving west on the 118 Freeway, in the Pacoima area. There is then an interior shot of his rearview mirror, and there is a sign for the 405, located much further west (and Kalil is now driving east). It then cuts back to the outisde of his car, and he swerves to take the turnoff for Glenoaks Boulevard. Jack misses the turning, but drives down the entry lane to the freeway onto Glenoaks. He follow Kalil north, before turning right into Eustace Street. :Link for 405 sign , link for Glenoaks turnoff Milemarker 31 Kalil stops his car off De Soto Avenue, under the 118 Freeway, to interrogate Andrew Paige. After he sets off again, he travels south down De Soto, and Jack pursues him past the intersection with Rinaldi Street. :Google Maps link Omar's compound Again the exterior shot of the Omar compound was filmed at the Barlow-Saxton bunkers at Fort MacArthur in San Pedro. :Google Maps link Mercury Mart The Mercury Mart in Somis was actually the Gallion's Corner shop at 31515 Ridge Route Road in Castaic, North of Los Angeles. :Google Maps link 10:00am-11:00am Mercury Mart The Mercury Mart scenes were filmed at the Gallion's Corner shop at 31515 Ridge Route Road in Castaic, North of Los Angeles. When Jack leaves, he drives north on Ridge Route Road. :Google Maps link East on Route 11 When the police report that Jack has driven east on Route 11, we see him driving east on Lake Hughes Road, just past the intersection with Ridge Route Road. He speaks to Kalil in the car before making him pull over just before the bridge over Lake Hughes. Jack drives over the bridge, and Kalil flags down a car and drives off too. :Google Maps link 11:00am-12:00pm Omar's compound Again the exteriors of the Omar compound were filmed at the Barlow-Saxton bunkers at Fort MacArthur in San Pedro. :Google Maps link 12:00pm-1:00pm Omar's compound Again the exteriors of the Omar compound were filmed at the Barlow-Saxton bunkers at Fort MacArthur in San Pedro. :Google Maps link 1:00pm-2:00pm Freeway On the way to Felsted Security, Jack and Audrey's car drives east on the 118 Freeway, past the turnoff for De Soto Avenue. This is the same section of the freeway where Andrew Paige was beaten up. :Google Maps link Navi and Dina stop When Navi Araz stops to meet up with Ravi and another henchman, he drives off Devonshire Street and onto Brown's Creek Bike Path. He passes America's Best Chatsworth Karate. :Google Maps link Chasing Behrooz Behrooz Araz is waiting on Old Depot Plaza Road in Chatsworth, before Dina picks him up. She then drives away south down the road, as Navi and his men chase them via the parallel Brown's Creek Bike Path. When they hit Lassen Street, Dina manages to get away. :Google Maps link 2:00pm-3:00pm Tony's house 21048 Kipling, the home of Tony Almeida, was filmed at 21048 Lull Street in Canoga Park. :Google Maps link 3:00pm-4:00pm Lindauer hospital The scenes at Lindauer Memorial Hospital were filmed at the closed St. Luke Medical Center at 2632 East Washington Boulevard, in Pasadena, which has doubled for many different hospitals in 24. Jack arrives from the east. :Google Maps link 4:00pm-5:00pm Westmore Hotel The entrance of the Westmore Hotel, as Audrey enters to see Paul Raines, was shot at the Warner Center Marriott in Woodland Hills. :Google Maps link 5:00pm-6:00pm Rockland Building The scenes at the Rockland Building were filmed at a disused office block at 1100 Wilshire Boulevard, which previously was used as MI6 headquarters in Season 3. :Google Maps link Staging area The staging area, stated to be at "Wilshire and Grand", is actually a parking garage located between 7th and 8th Street. :Google Maps link 8:00pm-9:00pm Back alley The back alley where Mitch Anderson meets Habib Marwan was filmed east of Downtown, at around 590 Santa Fe Avenue. The 4th Street Bridge can be seen in the distance. :Google Maps link Pursuing Fayed As agent Baron leaves the tunnel in pursuit of Joseph Fayed, he drives west down Devonshire street past the Carrows restaurant at 20557. :Google Maps link Sixth Street Bridge Joseph Fayed parks his car just past the 6th Street Bridge and detonates it. :Google Maps link 10:00pm-11:00pm Marwan's warehouse The exterior scenes at Marwan's warehouse were shot at a building on Sunrise Street in Boyle Heights. The building was used as Alex Hewitt's rooftop in Season 2 and James Nathanson's meeting place in Season 5, and has since been painted red. Jack and the team drive south down Clarence Street under Whittier Boulevard, before smashing into the doors of the building. :Google Maps link See also *Filming locations on 24 Category:Pages needing attention Category:Lists *S4 Category:Day 4